


The Anderson Cooper Effect

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so, maybe watching Anderson Cooper giggle had become a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anderson Cooper Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Santana/Brittany: the Daily Show, nail polish, dresses

They’re supposed to be trying on dresses for Homecoming. Except when Brittany came over she was all excited ‘cause Quinn had told her that Anderson Cooper was the guest on The Daily Show that night. Which, if there’s anything that Brittany loves more than puppies, (and Santana, possibly. Santana never tested this) it was a giggling Anderson Cooper.

Santana had to admit that she pretty much felt the same as Brittany when it came to that man’s giggles. They were, like, these unexpected bursts of childhood joy (and slightly girlish delight), which was so completely different than Anderson’s news persona would suggest. The dude could be in the middle of an Iranian riot, getting punched in the face, and still have a neutral expression on his face and in his voice. His monotone way of delivering the most heart breaking news, as well as the happiest of news, is sort of a comfort in the mass hysteria that the media feeds into.

So, okay, sometimes when Santana has trouble sleeping, she’ll just listen to his podcast until it lulls her to sleep, it’s not like she’s a fan or anything. (It’s not like she wants to be a news correspondent one day. It’s not like she hasn’t been looking into what schools have the best journalism major, while still being close to an excellent dance school / company, or anything.) She just likes the consistency in his monotone and his commitment to proper journalism.

Except, this one night a month or so ago, Santana was trying to fall asleep to Anderson’s dulcet tones when he ended up doing the most amazing Ridiculist ever. He couldn’t even continue talking ‘cause he was giggling so hard. Santana had stayed up the entire night just watching it over and over and the following morning, made Brittany watch it on her iPhone. That actually ended up being a bit of a mistake, since the rest of the day Brittany would just randomly burst out into giggles, which made Santana burst out into giggles as well. When Quinn had come over in the afternoon, to find both girls lying on the floor, clutching their stomachs with tears in their eyes and trying to catch their breath, she had been so worried that something happened to them that she smacked Santana across the face. Santana was able to sober up long enough to show Quinn the video.

The girls decided that they didn’t need to do any crunches for a week after laughing that much in one day. They also decided that they’d keep a look out for any further possible giggle fests from Anderson, which is why Santana could put aside their dresses for a half hour “fake” news television show. It’s not just that Anderson is making a guest appearance, he does that often enough, but Jon Stewart has always been able to get Anderson giggling. Jon delights in it even; he purposely goes out of his way to make Anderson giggle. He knows how precious that giggle is and to make things even more hilarious (though not for her or Brittany’s stomachs) Jon had even made Anderson’s gigglefest his Moment of Zen.

“Call Quinn, she should be with us for this.” Santana told Brittany, before putting her nail polish away.

There was no way she could paint her nails now and the polish not end up ruined by the gigglefest to come. They’d just have to wait until tomorrow and hope that the giggles had subsided by then.


End file.
